Trust
by FreeGrain
Summary: When Haruki arrives over at Isuke's apartment things quickly get heated between them. {Pink Pocky} {Haruki x Isuke}
1. How About We Play a Game?

"Underwear. Now."

That was the first thing Isuke said when Haruki walked in the door. The redhead didn't mind of course, she was all to ready to fuck Isuke. She just thought it would be best if she could put her bag down first.

Haruki walked past Isuke, deeper into her room. The light was dim but bright enough to see. It set a somewhat of a sexual vibe, obviously what was intended. She'd only dropped her bag beside Isuke's double bed before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Did you not hear me? Are you trying to disobey me, Haruki?"

Haruki turned around, placing her arms over her girlfriend's shoulders. Isuke's golden eyes gazed at her with an intense fire. "So what if I am?" she teased. "What? Am I bad girl?" She slipped a pocky stick into her mouth, giving Isuke a sly grin. "Do I get punished?"

Isuke pushed her arms off her shoulder, leaning into take the other end of the pocky stick in her mouth. Haruki eagerly leaned into, kissing Isuke while swallowing the pocky stick up. Their tongues battled for it, easily setting Haruki's heart beating.

The kiss was electrifying, sending shivers of arousal down Haruki's spine. Damn. How has Isuke got her like this when she hasn't even touched her? Her hands cupped the pink haired girl's face, deepening it with ever movement.

Suddenly, Isuke broke off the kiss and moved behind Haruki, drawing one arm up into an armlock. Haruki was unprepared for such movement and tripped forward when a foot swept her legs from under her. She hit the ground, Isuke sitting on her back.

"Dammit, what the hell Isuke?!" she snapped.

Isuke laughed, seeming to be rummaging in the drawer beside them. "I told you to take your clothes off." She leaned down, hot breath warming Haruki's ear. "And it's Isuke-sama to you."

Despite the obvious discomfort in her arm, Haruki started to feel very warm inside. Between her legs especially. She could feel Isuke's core pulsing against the small of her back and knew she felt the same way. Haruki let out a shuddering moan.

"Okay fine, relax," she huffed. "Let me up. I'll get undressed."

She made to move but Isuke obviously didn't agree, pinning her back down with pressure. Haruki winced, not attempting to struggle. "Too late for that," Isuke chuckled. "I'll have to remove them my own way!"

There was a hiss in the air as a blade sliced down towards her back. Haruki's back muscles tense. She was nervous but she trusted Isuke. She'd never hurt her. But still. A little cloud of doubt lingered in her mind.

Haruki's clothes fell to the ground in shreds, the back opened up by Isuke's blade. Haruki twisted her heads, seeing she was now without cover. "Ah come on Isuke! I liked that jacket! They don't come free you know!"

Isuke's grip tightened, making Haruki wince again. " _Isuke-sama_. And don't worry, I'll get you a new one tomorrow."

Finally Haruki's arm was released and she sat up, breathing out. Isuke sat in front of her, golden eyes alluring and soft. Haruki leaned forward, claiming her lips for her own. This time, she kept a firm grip on her girlfriend's arm. She heard Isuke giggle against her mouth, hand coming up to lace their fingers together.

Isuke broke away from her, mouth parted as she panted. Saliva trailed from her tongue and Haruki knew how desperately she wanted to fuck her on the spot.

But Isuke had other ideas. "How about we play a game, Haruki?"

"A game?"

"I'm going to set you a challenge," Isuke grinned. "And if you succeed, you'll get your way with me for the night. But if you lose-" a hand trailed down her bare torso, making Haruki shiver with anticipation. "You're going to have to obey me for the night."

Haruki grinned. Both those options sounded equally pleasurable. Either way, she was getting Isuke. She leaned forward, easily agreeing. "You're on!" She paused before adding " _Isuke-sama_."

Isuke looked pleased with her and stepped backwards, sitting on the bedsheets. "Kneel on the bed." Her tone was quite but commanding, making it obvious for Haruki that she had to obey.

Haruki got up off the floor, enthusiastically kneeling on the bed for Isuke.

Her girlfriend came from behind, lips kissing the soft skin on her neck. Teeth met her skin but was quickly soothed with a swipe of Isuke's tongue. Isuke's hands roughly grabbed her breasts, massaging while flicking her quickly hardening nipples. Haruki moaned low in her throat.

One hand slipped down, feeling her wetness with probing fingers. Haruki's breath increased, much to Isuke's obvious delight. She felt her girlfriend slid a finger into her and she cried out.

"Fucking me? This isn't much of a challenge, Isuke-sama," Haruki muttered in low gasps.

"Is it not?"

Haruki felt her shift and then a rope at her neck. Her eyes flew open, panic flooding every corner of her body. Reacting purely on instinct, Haruki threw herself backwards into Isuke. The two of the fell backwards. Haruki spun around, hands snatching Isuke's up.

Her heart was beating in her neck. No, no, no, no. Did Isuke just try to kill her? She was an assassin after all. Had she been pretending all this time? Just to get her guard down. No. What the heck?!

"Christ Haruki!" Isuke yelled. "Relax will you?!"

Haruki let go and flushed red. Her heart still bet faster and she shook as she spoke. "You were trying to strangle-"

"Oh you naive idiot!" Isuke snapped, pushing herself up into a sitting position. "I'd never try to hurt you, can't you just accept that already?!"

"Then what-"

Isuke pressed two fingers to the bridge of her nose with an exasperated sigh. "I was trying to tie you up, genius. You know, like bondage? Kinky shit? That's the challenge, numbskull!"

Haruki felt so embarrassed. Of course. That made sense. Her brain just rushed ahead with stupid ideas and worries. "Isuke-sama, I'm so sorry. I didn't realise-... I should have trusted you, I'm sorry."

Isuke ran a hand along her cheek, pressing a kiss to her nose. "It's fine, Haru. We're assassins. It's natural to be wary of those around us."

Still Haruki felt ashamed. What sort of girlfriend was she if she couldn't trust her not to kill her? In what sort of world should that even be possible? She dipped her head, hoping that Isuke wasn't offended. "You can resume that now."

Isuke stood up on the bed, moving to stand behind her. Hands swept down her neck, gently resting on her collarbones with tender touches. "You sure?"

Haruki nodded, a little blush on her cheeks.

Isuke's hands crossed her skin, binding her torso with swift efficiency. She was gentle with Haruki but firm. Haruki was silent as she did so. She still felt shame. Isuke... They'd been together for so long now. And she still felt as though she was in danger from her.

Haruki felt like an idiot. Isuke, she'd never do anything to hurt her. Haruki would never hurt her either. Yet she'd reacted so badly when all Isuke wanted to do was give her pleasure.

"I thought it would kinda ironic," Isuke chuckled, obviously moving on from what had happened a few seconds ago. "Binding you up when you use those weird string things to kill people and-"

"Garrotte. It's called a garrotte," Haruki interrupted, pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind. "And it's not weird. Lots of people use it to kill. It's quite efficient, no mess to deal with."

"Oh come off it," Isuke sniffed. "There are obvious better ways to fight than with string."

Haruki bit her lip, narrowing her eyes. "You wanna bet? I bet I could take you on with my hands tied-"

"Behind your back?" Isuke's tone was amused and Haruki closed her mouth. "I'll take you on that."

Isuke tightly bound her hands behind her back, lashing them to the torso harness she had created. Isuke stepped around to admire her handy work, sucking one finger as she nodded approvingly. "Oh yes," she murmured. "Beautifully sexy."

Haruki wriggled, testing the limits of her bounds. To her surprise, they were solid bindings, constricting her movements. Who'd known Isuke was so good with ropes?

The rope circled her neck, going down between her breasts and under her arms. They came back up again, this time looping around her breasts before dipping between her legs. It looped around her legs too before sliding up to bind her arms. The whole harness was snug to her body, hugging her sensitive areas.

Even the slightest movement sent ripples of pleasure between her legs and across her chest.

Isuke knelt down in front of her, teasingly sucking a nipple into her mouth. Haruki let out a whimper, throwing her head back. One hand wrapped around her neck, the other making its way down her torso.

"Forget this whole game thing," Isuke laughed. "I have you at my mercy right here!" Isuke flicked her clit, making Haruki moan deeply.

"What's the game, bitch?" Haruki hissed, trying to get it out before she lost focus.

"Ah ah ah, it's Isuke-sama to you," Isuke corrected, though she was smirking. "I want to just fuck you right here and right now. But anyway. The game should be entertaining so we'll go ahead anyway."

She stood up, pointing at Haruki. Haruki rolled her eyes. She'd always had a flare for dramatics.

"The objective of this game is for you to get free!" Haruki blinked. "I think I'll be going out to get some supplies for later. If you manage to escape in that time, you win. I'll do everything to ask me to." Isuke's tongue ran along her jawline before she straightened up again. "Everything."

"However, if you don't succeed in getting yourself free, you lose. And I'll be in charge for the rest of the night."

Haruki frowned, nodding slowly. Made sense. Get free, get Isuke on her knees. Right. "Very well," Haruki grinned. "I agree to this game."

Isuke's grin was enormous, something hidden in her smile. The pink haired girl leaned down, kissing her softly on the mouth. "Good luck, Haruki." She stepped off the bed and towards the door. "You'll need it."

The door shut behind her, the lock clicking as it was set. Haruki exhaled. How long did she have? Isuke hadn't said. Just the time from which it took her to get supplies. That could be any amount of time.

She'd better start freeing herself now. Haruki strained her muscles, attempting to loosen her bonds. But no matter how much she tried to stretch, the ropes wouldn't budge.

Haruki frowned, twisting her wrists. Still nothing. She knew most bonds could be escaped from once you had the right amount of leeway. Knots would be a problem, naturally but she should be able to worm herself free.

The rope between her legs ground upwards, making her squirm. The hot feeling in her stomach wasn't going away. She bit her lip. Focus. She needed to get out. To finally dominate her girlfriend.

Isuke always topped, something that frustrated Haruki to no end. Somehow, the pink haired girl always managed to get her on her knees or on her back. Isuke loved being in charge.

It took Haruki five minutes of wriggling and squirming before she realised she was well and truly stuck. The ropes were too well tied. Haruki arched her back, feeling them tighten about her body.

"Shit," she swore, a grimace on her face. "Shit, shit, shit!"

Looks like Isuke would be having her way that night.


	2. It Must Be Destiny!

Isuke left her home, a slight grin on her face. She could just imagine Haruki right now, wriggling and squirming while trying to get free. Moaning under her breath as the ropes rubbed against her sensitive areas.

Isuke knew how strong her girlfriend was and that ropes generally wouldn't stand a chance against the redhead. So while she'd been occupied, Isuke had slipped a pair of leather handcuffs onto the girl. As strong as Haruki was, there was no way she'd been able to break through leather.

It was cheating, yes but Isuke was determined to stay on top of her. Besides, they hadn't lain down any rules. And you can't cheat if there aren't any rules. That was what she thought anyway.

Isuke was planning to head to the grocery store to pick up some things for dinner later. Isuke's car was outside and the store was only a few minutes away. She pulled up outside a few minutes later.

Isuke wandered around the store, pulling the items she needed from the shelves. She lingered at the shelves of pocky sticks, wondering if she should get some for Haruki. After a brief debate, she took a couple packs downs and tossed them into her basket.

"Inukai-san?"

Isuke turned at the sound of her name and to her surprise, stood a pink haired girl. Isuke blinked. She recognised her, recognised her incredibly well actually. It had only been a few years ago that she'd tried to kill her several times.

Ichinose Haru.

"Ichinose-san," she grinned, flicking her hair back. "How terribly formal of you. If anything, call me Isuke-san." Some time ago she might have requested for them to call her Isuke-sama but now, that was Haruki's name for her. No one but the redhead called her that.

"Isuke-san. Please call me Haru-chan," Ichinose smiled, titling her head.

"Haru," said a voice behind Isuke. The speaksr made their way around Isuke to Haru's side. It was Azuma Tokaku, looking cold as usual. "What are you doing here?" Azuma said coldly.

"Surprisingly, I'm shopping in a grocery store," Isuke said sarcastically. "I live around here, you know."

Tokaku still looked wary, hand lingering at her thigh. Isuke wondered if that was habit or if she really did have a knife on her. She hoped it was the former. She'd realised that after their last fight, she didn't have anything on the Azuma.

"Tokaku, it's fine," Haru insisted, gripping at the blue haired girl. "That's over now."

"True, very true," Isuke grinned, rubbing the back of her neck. "Even though I didn't manage to kill you and receive any reward, I must say thank you, Haru-chan."

Haru titled her head, confusion in her gaze. "What for, Isuke-san?"

Isuke felt a slight blush rising to her cheek. For Haruki, she wanted to say, she meant to say. If Class Black hadn't happened, she'd never have met Haruki. They'd never have roomed together and Isuke would never have fallen for the pocky-eating redhead.

She licked her lips, trying to find the right words. "Well... You see-"

Someone bumped into her and let out a sharp cry. They fell to the ground beside her. Isuke looked around, ready to snap at someone to watch where they were going but was surprised to see she recognised this one too.

It was Banba, another member of Class Black. Though judging from the expression and the fact it was daytime, it seemed like was Mahiru who was in control.

"I'm so sorry!" Mahiru stammered, arms wrapping around her shoulders. "I.. I apologise... I didn't see you.." Isuke smiled. It was Mahiru alright.

Once Isuke might have laughed and made the poor girl feel much worse about it but Haruki was straightening (straight? Well let's say gaying) out her meaner streak. Besides, she knew that Banba had problems that didn't need her messing around with.

Isuke leaned down, offering a hand to the girl. "Mahiru-chan," she smiled. "Are you alright?"

The girl stared at her hand before taking it in a shaking grasp. "Th.. Thank-... Thank you.. Isuke-san," she stammered, looking away from her.

Isuke laughed, waving her off. "It's fine, Mahiru-chan. We're friends, aren't we?" She surprised herself with that. Friends? Them? But it was true. She viewed Class Black as her friends, except perhaps Tokaku and Haru. After all, trying to kill someone did kinda get in the way.

She leaned forward, pushing away her embarrassment with a cocky grin. "So how's Sumireko? I heard that you two finally got together? How's our fancy rich favourite? Is she treating you well?"

Mahiru's face went as red as Haruki's hair, covering her mouth with her hands. "I... I-... I don't-..."

Haru clapped her hands together, happily bouncing up and down beside them. "Oh did you, Mahiru-chan? Oh that's wonderful! That's so cute! Isn't it Tokaku?"

The blue haired girl sniffed, remaining indifferent on the matter. That didn't douse Haru at all who still leapt about smiling. Isuke smiled. She'd forgotten how enthusiastic that girl was. It was nostalgic in many ways. The beginning of Isuke's future...

Mahiru was still stammering, trying to say something. It wasn't really working but she wasn't saying no either.

"Oh come on," Isuke winked, throwing an arm around her shoulders. Mahiru shivered, staring up at her with frightened eyes. "Just a yes or no will do. I really want to know how you and Sumireko are."

"Mahiru-sama?" The heiress' voice wafted through the air towards them.

Isuke removed her arm, a smirk appearing on her face. "Speak of the devil," she breathed. Sumireko walked down the aisle towards them, eyes narrowed. They met Isuke's, a slight challenge to their gaze. Isuke raised her hands and stepped away from Mahiru.

"Hanabusa-san!" Haru greeted, a little worried look on her face. Isuke noticed that Tokaku's stance was instantly more hostile towards the pretty girl. "How are you?"

Sumireko looked at Haru, stare cold. "Recovered." There was a slight barb to her tone. Isuke was instantly interested. What had gone down between these three? Something big, it seemed.

"Sumi-sama," Mahiru breathed, clutching at the heiress' hand. Sumireko laced their fingers, soothingly touching Mahiru's cheek. Isuke noticed that with a little smile. Ah ha. There it was.

Sumireko looked at Isuke, a frown on her lips. "Were you harassing my partner?"

Isuke arched an eyebrow, interest sparking once again. Was she admitting then? Confrssing? "Partner as in? You two are dating than?"

Sumireko's glare darkened, lips curling. "Yes. I would like to think so."

Haru cheered, clapping her hands together again. "Oh that's brilliant! Congratulations, Hanabusa-san! You two are so cute together!"

Isuke wasn't sure but she swore she saw the heiress blush. She definitely seemed softened after that, becoming more friendly and open to talking. Looks like even she couldn't resist Haru's happy nature.

"What is this, a class reunion?" Tokaku said, looking at them all with disdain.

Sumireko arched an eyebrow, nodding with a shrug. "Five of thirteen meeting in a local grocery store? I must say, the chances of that happening are quite slim."

"It must be destiny!" Haru announced.

Sumireko looked over at Isuke, a questioning look in her eyes. "Seeing as you seem to be so intrigued by my relationship, how are you and Haruki?" The corner of her mouth twitched. "You both did get together, yes?"

Isuke felt herself blushing and tried to hide it. "Em... Em.. Uh. Yes. Yes we did."

Tokaku pressed a hand to her forehead, tilting her head back. "Finally," the cold girl muttered, purposely loud enough for them all to hear. "It was actually painful watching you two dance around one another."

Isuke felt hot under her collar and the others giggled at her embarrassment. "You're one to talk! You and Haru wouldn't stop eye-fucking for ages! And don't think I didn't see that underwater kiss during Suzu-san's attempt!"

Haru flushed, clinging to Tokaku's arm. "She was drowning!" she protested. "There wasn't any air! I had to do it to save her!"

"So you're saying you two aren't together?" Sumireko said dryly.

Tokaku blushed, hand tightened on Haru's. Isuke didn't miss that either. "Well... We are. But that besides the point!"

"How are the others?" Haru interrupted.

"The rest of Class Black?" Sumireko inquired, seemingly satisfied with that confession.

"Suzu spent ages searching for Kouko after she failed. Those two are hooking up, I know it," Isuke chuckled. "Anyway, they're on the run from Kouko's church right now. Anytime you hear of dead nuns or priests on the news, that's their doing."

"I heard Chitaru and Hitsugi survived their joint-suicide, though God knows how. You can't survive a blow to the heart or Angel's Trumpet's deadly poison. Something must have brought them back," Sumireko shrugged.

"The fans," Shinya giggled.

Everyone looked at Mahiru in confusion but she only flinched, looking embarrassed. Sumireko gave them all a warning look and they instantly laid off the white haired girl. Sumireko did not act like someone you wanted pissed at you.

"Anyway, our production of lesbian!Romeo and Juliet was so successful, I heard they're now touring the world with a theatre company. I've heard they're going very well. The crowd falls in love with them each time they die."

"Bet Shiena's jealous," Isuke grinned. "Where's Glasses anyway?"

"What she's doing now for work, I have no knowledge of," Sumireko said, seeming to be the one with all the information. "Though I know for a fact she's visiting Otoya in prison almost everyday. There's something going on between them, I swear."

They spent some time chatting, eagerly gossiping and discussing their new lives. Mahiru joined in only a few times and Tokaku barely said a word, seeming okay with just glaring history at them. But Sumireko and Haru talked easily with Isuke, both of them pushing for info on Haruki.

At first, Isuke had avoided the subject. But after they pushed through, Isuke had relented. Speaking about Haruki made her heart warm, made her feel fuzzy inside. When Sumireko pointed out her sparkling eyes, Isuke had blushed furiously.

"Mahiru and I must be off now," Sumireko smiled, after a few minutes. "It was good to see you, even if they only way we know each other was from trying to kill Haru-chan. But I feel like we're all pretty close. Close enough to be considered friends even."

"You two should call sometime!" Haru bounced enthusiastically. "We could go for lunch together!"

Mahiru made a noise, drawing their attention. The white haired girl flushed under their gazes but continued talking. "That would be... Very nice..."

Sumireko looked pleased, flashing Haru a smile. She was happy when Mahiru was happy. It was rather cute if Isuke thought about it. "Thank you, Haru-chan. That would be very nice of you."

Isuke threw an arm around Haru's shoulders, earning a glower from Tokaku. "Don't forget me in this get-together now! I'd love see you guys again!"

"You weren't invited. It's rude to show up uninvited, as someone once showed me by trying to break my skull in," Tokaku said, though there was humour to her tone.

Sumireko smiled, winking at Tokaku. The two exchanged grins which was strange. "That was your fault, Azuma. It's impolite." She dipped her head. "Good day, Haru, Tokaku and Isuke." Mahiru mumbled something that might have been a goodbye but it was unclear.

Isuke looked at the remaining two, saluting off her forehead. "I should be running on now. Haruki's still waiting in my bedroom. I'm assuming she's... Quite anxious for my return..."

Haru's cheeks pinked, obviously understanding what Isuke meant. "It was nice seeing you, Isuke-san."

Isuke smiled. "See ya around, Haru-chan. Tokaku. Stay nice to this one." She winked. "She's a keeper." Tokaku flushed which earned a giggle fro Haru.

She left the grocery store, the pink haired girl waving after her. Tokaku had loosened up and gave her a slight wave.

Isuke felt strangely happy as she drove away. She didn't really know why. Well, it was probably the other four in the grocery store. She smiled. Class Black. It had been a turning point for her life. A new stage, a new era in the life of Isuke Inukai.

She pulled up next to her house, dropping her bag into the kitchen. She made her way the stairs, stretching. She couldn't wait to see Haruki.

She opened her bedroom door and peered in. "Haruki?" To her worry, the redhead wasn't kneeling on the bed anymore. The room was darker than it had been before but it was clear, her girlfriend wasn't here.

Alarm rushed through Isuke. Haruki had been absolutely defenceless! Could someone have taken her life or taken her away? "Haruki?" she repeated, more frantically the time. "Haruki?!"

A hand grabbed her from the side, spinning her around towards them. Isuke slipped, hands coming up to cross over her face. A body slammed up against hers, pressing her into the wall. Isuke's breath was shoved from her lungs. She stared up at her attacker.

It was Haruki, dangling a pair of leather handcuffs from her finger. "That was a dirty trick, Isuke-sama," she grinned, a pocky stuck between her lips. "But you didn't get me. Not that easily."

Haruki's lips met her throat, nipping at her skin before sliding up to hover at her ear. "Looks like I'm in charge."

Isuke felt herself get wetter and wetter, Haruki's husky voice turning her on. This hadn't been her plan but it definitely seemed promising. She wriggled her hips, giving Haruki an encouraging grin. "Go ahead, mistress."


	3. Something More

Haruki felt wonderful, positively ecstatic. Finally, she'd have Isuke on her knees. Too long had the pink haired girl dominated her and held her down in bed. Things finally got to change.

Isuke was still pressed against the wall by her, her girlfriend's face flushed but excited by the look in her eyes. Even though she tried not to let Haruki see, Haruki could see that she was actually quite enthusiastic to be dominated for once.

Haruki grinned, eating the rest of her pocky stick. Now this was going to be fun.

"Where shall we begin, Isuke-sama?" she purred, running a hand along her jawline. Isuke shivered at her touch, turning her head to kiss her fingers. "Shall we began by fucking you? Letting you strip? Or something a little more-" Haruki's hand gripped her chin. "-binding?"

Isuke let out a moan, body shuddering against hers. Hands grabbed at her waist, pulling her as close as she possibly could. "Haru-san, please," Isuke whispered. "Do with me what you wish."

Haruki gave her a sly grin. Oh she would. She most definitely would.

Haruki released her, stepping back until she hit the bed. She sat upon it, watching Isuke from across the room. Isuke blinked, waiting for her to say something. Haruki smiled. "Well those clothes are most certainly annoying. Take them off."

Isuke's lips curled into a grin. Isuke didn't wear that much in all honestly, most of her skin bare to the world. But there were areas of her, parts of her unseen by many. It was enough to grab attention but not to be seen by others. No, it was to be seen only by Haruki.

Isuke unbuttoned her jacket, letting it slide off her shoulders in a sensational fashion. It hit the ground beside her feet which Isuke kicked away along with her shoes. She crossed her arms at the base of her crop top, making sure to drag out the time.

Haruki might have felt a little annoyed at her slowness and obvious teasing but knew the anticipation would feel so good between her legs.

Isuke drew her arms up, dragging her crop top up over her bra and removed it fully from her body. Her bra was black, the same shade as her dark lashes and lacy across the top. It showed skin but not enough to let you be fully satisfied.

Isuke tossed her head back, looking at Haruki through heavily lidded eyes. One of her girlfriend's hands ran along her neck, the other hugging her breasts tight to her chest. Haruki hadn't know Isuke was such a good stripper. If so, she'd have requested this a lot more often.

"Enjoying the show, are we?" Isuke laughed, going for her skirt next.

Haruki leaned back, sucking a breath in. Enjoying it? Fuck yes she was. She let out an exhale, feeling tingly between her legs.

Isuke's skirt hit the ground, revealing matching panties. Haruki's eyes raked up and down her body, taking in all of her. Those luscious legs, swaying hips, smoothly toned stomach. Isuke was the physical definition of divine.

Isuke sauntered across the room to her, leaning forward to kiss her neck. Haruki placed her hands on the girl's waist as she straddled her, lips making their way across Haruki's shoulder. She nibbled on her skin. Haruki let out a moan.

Isuke's hand ran across her thigh and her hot breath warmed her ear. "Haruki-sama," her girlfriend murmured. "I thought you were in charge tonight."

Haruki had almost forgotten.

"Of course I am," Haruki sniffed, leaning her head back away from her. "I'm just letting you get a bit warmed up, that's all."

Isuke smiled a knowing smile. "As you say."

Haruki took the pinkette's face in her hands and kissed her on the mouth with passion. Their tongues met in a heated clash, tasting each other with ravenous hunger. During the kiss, one of Haruki's hand slipped down from her face to her bra.

She in clasped Isuke's bra, removing it without breaking their kiss. Isuke moaned against her mouth as fingers started to massage her breasts. Haruki rolled a nipple between her finger, delighted to feel Isuke squirm in pleasure.

She pulled away, a trail of Isuke's salvia still on her tongue. "Get on the bed, on your back."

Isuke's eyes were alight with arousal. "Now that's how to order someone, Haru-sama," she nodded approvingly.

Haruki felt a slight blush rise to her cheeks and she shook her head. "Quiet you. Get on the bed."

Isuke smirked but dipped her head. "As you wish." Isuke stepped over her, rolling her shoulders back as she stood. This action pushed her breasts out, making Haruki hunger for her.

"Easy tiger," Isuke teased as she lay down. She propped herself up on her elbows, gazing down at her. Her legs were crossed and Haruki knew it was intentional. Haruki didn't mind though. It would be even more fun.

Haruki moved up Isuke's body, knees locking around her waist to hold her in place. Isuke stared up at her, her tongue licking gently at her lips. Haruki leaned down and kissed her, hands trailing up her sides. Isuke's hands found their way around her neck, subtly controlling the title of her head. Haruki didn't miss that.

Haruki broke the kiss and moved her attention to her neck. She could feel Isuke's fingers digging into her scalp, small breathy words encouraging her to go on. To go deeper.

She ducked below her girlfriend's head, taking a nipple into her mouth. As she sucked at it, Isuke moaned, a sound stirring Haruki's fire. Isuke's breasts were full, giving her plenty to grab.

Haruki started leaving feathery kiss across Isuke's perfect skin. Well not perfect. Every so often she came across a white scar, faded but still evident. Haruki understood. They all had scars, all members of Class Black.

Maybe not had prominently as Haru Ichinose but their way of life always left scars. If not physically then mentally.

But it was perfect to her and that was all that mattered.

Haruki kissed each one, murmuring about how beautiful Isuke was. It was true. Isuke was her world, her love, the reason the earth spun. Haruki kissed her way down her abs, leaving a trail of hickeys that would show in the morning.

"Haruki!" Isuke gasped, arching her back which pressed her lower half against Haruki's chest.

Haruki was nearing her thighs and already she could feel the heat rolling from between her legs. It was delightful to say the least. That she could get the usually cold girl to this point.

Leaving one last mark on Isuke's hip bone, she moved so she was lying between Isuke's legs. Looking up at the woman, she saw her eyes were closed, mouth gasping.

"Haruki, please."

Haruki slipped Isuke's legs over her shoulders, kissing her thighs. Slowly, she made her way towards her centre, making sure to drag it out as long as possible. She was a tease, she knew it. But she enjoyed making Isuke beg for her.

"Haruki, just fuck me already!" Isuke gasped.

Haruki pressed a finger to her soaked panties, earning herself a moan. "What was that? Didn't quite hear you."

Isuke gritted her teeth, an accusing look on repeat face. "I said just fuck- ah!" Haruki had cupped her pussy, letting the fabric touch her instead of her skin. Isuke grinded towards her hand, longing for the contact she needed.

"Beg, my love," Haruki whispered. "Beg me for it."

Isuke's face was contorted with pleasure and she didn't seem to care for her pride anymore. "Oh Haruki! Just please! Ah!... Touch me! I'm begging you! I need it! Haruki!"

Haruki was only to delighted to oblige. She swiftly removed Isuke's panties to bare her sex to her. Her precum was already making a wet spot on the bed.

"Do I rile you up this much, Isuke-sama?" Haruki asked, returning to peppering her thighs with kisses. "You're practically dripping."

"Haruki," Isuke breathed.

Haruki ran her hand along her pussy, letting her thumb rest against her clit. This action along got Isuke's hips thrashing. The pinkette whimpered.

Haruki slid a finger into her without warning. Isuke let out a cry. Haruki slid another in before she set about eating her out as well. Tongue working its magic and her fingers pumping in and out, Isuke didn't stand a chance.

Haruki couldn't talk but Isuke sure could. She was panting, swearing under her breath. She could hear her encouraging her, begging her to bring her to the end.

And so Haruki did.

Isuke came with a cry of her name, her liquids flowing all across Haruki. She lapped it up eagerly, tasting the fruits of her labour. Isuke's body was shuddering as she gasped. Haruki pulled her fingers out and straightened up, swiping a tongue across her lips to swallow the remaining cum.

"Wait..." Isuke breathed.

Haruki paused in her motion. The look on her face was curiosity as she frowned at Isuke Her girlfriend rose from her position so she was kneeling in front of her. She felt Isuke take her jaw in her hand and slowly, her tongue cleared the remains of cum from her face.

Isuke sat back down, panting. Her hair had come undone, strands sticking in all directions. Her chest heaved up and down, her breasts bouncing with each inhale. She looked exhausted.

Haruki wasn't done though. Oh no, she still had a way to go. She held up her two fingers, still coated in a layer of her liquids. Isuke blinked.

"Lick them clean," Haruki ordered.

Isuke took her hand and pulled it down towards her face. She took them into her mouth, obediently sucking them clean. Haruki watched her, a smirk on her lips.

"Can you taste yourself? Don't you taste amazing?" Haruki whispered. "Feel your heat, Isuke."

"Thank you, mistress," Isuke whispered.

Isuke seemed so feeble then, her body trembling as she gazed up at Haruki. The usual superior air was gone to be replaced with this submissive side of hers. It was pleasing to say the least. Finally.

Haruki moved forward, kissing the skin of her neck. "Where are your ropes, Isuke-sama?" she breathed.

Isuke let out a little moan, arching her chest upwards. Her hands tightened on the sheets as she tried to control herself. "They.. They're... They're in the top drawer..."

Giving her girlfriend one last kiss, Haruki stood up. The drawer huh? Haruki reached them and opened the first one. She peered down. There were only shirts in this one.

"Underneath them," Isuke instructed.

That made sense. Openly having ropes in the drawer next to your bed in which you slept alone? It implied much, much that Isuke probably didn't want other people knowing. Haruki pushed aside Isuke's clothes and pulled out the coil of ropes. She smiled. Here we go.

"Isuke, come here," she said, closing the drawer gently.

She heard her shift and stand up, movements still slow. Lazy like a panther toying with its prey, Isuke sauntered her way towards her. The tiredness from her gaze was gone to be replaced with a lustful look.

"Hands behind your back," Haruki ordered.

Isuke obediently did as she said, turning with her hands pressed to the small of her back. Haruki took her wrists in her hands and crossed them over one another. With efficiently tight bonds, she lashed them together. Isuke whimpered and twitched her hips.

"Relax, milady," Haruki grinned, kissing her bare shoulder.

Isuke rolled her head back as Haruki ran her hands down her stomach. Her hands ran over her pubic hair, while her tongue played with her ear. Isuke was shaking, her ass pressing firmly into Haruki's crotch.

"Oh this is what I mean," Haruki crowed, sliding a finger into her folds. She was soaking once again. Haruki easily slid another and another in, much to Isuke's delight. Once pumping, the poor girl was done.

Isuke came quickly, whimpering as she did so. There was no screams this time for the redhead had slid a hand around to cover her mouth. Isuke's cries were muffled as Haruki whispered sweet things to her.

She released the pinkette and stepped back. Isuke let out a shuddering exhale.

"Goddammit, Haru-sama," Isuke breathed, thighs pressing tightly together.

"Turn around," Haruki said softly. Haruki lay back on the bed and spread her legs. Though she still had her underwear on, she could see Isuke's eyes lit up once she laid eyes on her.

"Eat me out."

There was no need to tell her twice. Haruki could fuck her girl but there was no way anyone could match Isuke's passion when she was all riled up.

Isuke's tongue was like none other, pleasuring Haruki to no ends. The redhead moaned, a hand firmly gripping Isuke's head. The other was playing with her own breasts.

Haruki came in almost record time, arching her back as Isuke lapped her up. Her sense were aflame, sending shakes up and down her body. Her eyes fluttered as she tried to focus. Holy shit she felt amazing.

Isuke crawled up to sit on her lap, taking her chin as she kissed her gently. Haruki could barely respond. Isuke didn't seem to care and caressed her mouth softly with her lips. Haruki could taste herself on her girlfriend's tongue, the sweet taste passing between them as they kissed.

Finally they broke apart, both of their chest heaving as they panted. Isuke's eyes were alive and they seemed to glow in the dim light. Haruki gazed at her, taking one of her hands up in her own.

"I...-. I love you," Isuke breathed. "I love you Haruki."

Haruki felt warmth swell in her chest. Usually, it was herself that spoke those words first. Love was such a thing that Isuke-sama didn't give out easily. Of course, they told each other they loved one another regularly but there was something different right now. Something more... Beautiful. More touching.

Haruki ran a hand along her face, feeling the pulse of her heartbeat along her throat. "I love you too, Isuke."

Isuke pulled her back into bed but not for sex. Their passion was spent, giving way to a softer kind of love. She circled her neck with her arms, cuddling up to her side. Isuke was so warm, it was like cuddling with a hot water bottle. Haruki closed her eyes.

This was her life now. This was how things had ended up. No more wondering if she'd be alone forever or if her family would have enough eat. Haruki had gotten a proper job that paid her well and Isuke was always willing to help.

Haruki felt truly happy and it was all thanks to Class Black. The class that had started off as a contest for a wish. The class that had changed all their lives for the better.


End file.
